Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus, a method for controlling the server apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In printing in an office, it is common to install a shared printer, give a printing instruction to the shared printer, and go to the shared printer to take out a printed document. A final printed document can be acquired in this way.
In such a case of a system using a shared printer, the shared printer may be installed in a place away from the seat of a user. Therefore, the user cannot check a print status from the user's seat in many cases. In particular, when performing large-volume printing or time-consuming printing in which it is difficult to predict when the printing will end, the user often waits in front of the printer until the printing ends.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-197152 discusses a system for monitoring a printer currently performing print processing by using a camera. A technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-197152 utilizes a job start notification, a job end notification, and a discharging unit sheet removal notification from the printer. Then, an image captured and recorded by a camera during a time period since the printer starts printing until a user takes out an output document, and manages the image in association with an output job.
In the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-197152, it is managed whether the document output from the printer is taken away by a user who performed an output operation or taken away by an outside person. Therefore, the camera captures and records an image during a time period since the printer starts printing until the user takes out an output document, and stores the image in association with a job. However, since the system is not configured to distribute the image to the person who performed printing, the user who entered a job in the printer cannot confirm whether printing is completed.